Sea Sick
by KisameFest
Summary: Zoro hated feeling weak. He hated showing that weakness even more. Struggling with a newly acquired illness he received from a mysterious island, how will Luffy help him? LuZo ZoLu.
1. Chapter 1

YAY NEW STORY, I can't seem to find inspiration to put another chapter on my other fic so I had to get this one out because it's been rattling in my brain for weeks. And I did it. At 3 am in the morning. It's now 6:45 and I'm in college later. WORTH IT.

Always wanted to do a story on these two, I LOVE THEM, GAH. I like writing the interaction LOL. It begins with Usopp's point of view, I don't want it solely to be about Zoro and Luffy, I want someone else to know about them and that they don't. Gives me someone else to write too, YAY USOPP.  
Also a big fan of LuZo, but I'm keeping them as THEM, so I don't wanna put a stereotype on 'em.  
And a warning. _I LIKE ZORO ANGST._ 'Coz I'm an evil fan. Hahaha. I dunno why. I'm not the sorta writer (not writer at all tbh) that puts every possible angsty thing in just because.  
The amount of fics I've read with 'angst' the main character is either abused, raped, has nightmares, cuts, unrequited love, blah blah blah, all of the above LMAO. If it's written good then I like it but if it's unrealistic, I'm like, WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THIS.  
T might change to M, dunno yet.

Anyway, I hope you like. D: I tried. I really wanna do a long fic of this, ohohoho.  
Only gunna do one more proof read, I'm so fucking tired.

* * *

Usopp liked to think everyone had a special bond with one another. A bond only nakama share. Especially with Luffy. Hell, he was the Captain so it was only natural he'd feel a special bond with the grinning idiot. Luffy was the reason they were all together like they were now. If not for him, Usopp would still probably be shouting 'pirates!' through his home town till he died of old age. He'd also still be lying about being a great warrior of the sea to Kaya. But he'd never really have to lie about that one anymore.

The bond he had with Luffy was a precious one. Their personality moulded together like a perfectly setting clay statue. Though there were rare occasions Luffy would become serious, and although he still recognised him as Luffy, he couldn't connect with him as often as he could when Luffy was in 'Fun Mode'. Usopp was sure he'd had some 'serious' moments too. Maybe not as many, but he was working on it.

Then there was Chopper. Another one of Usopp's closest bonds. The fun he had with Chopper and Luffy was so much fun, he didn't think he could forget it even if he was hit by a 5 ton hammer.

Franky was another. He had long forgiven him for what he unintentionally did to Usopp on Water 7. He looked forward to their bizarre experiments and Usopp was glad to have someone who could properly appreciate the hard work that goes into his newest creations.

He also shared this special bond with the rest of his nakama. Zoro, the perfect example of bravery. Sanji, who he could talk to about things that didn't interest the others. Nami, who would usually join in on his 'cannot go onto this new, scary island' disease. Robin, who he respected but sometimes feared, and Brooks, who would often join in on the mischief he, Luffy and Chopper were up to.

Usopp could see this bond between the others as well. Sanji and Zoro had a weird relationship. He knew they cared for each other, despite the constant fighting he liked to call 'workouts'.

Robin and Franky were like the unofficial parents of the ship. No-one had announced this out loud. It was just something you knew and felt was right. Similar to how everyone thought of Zoro as the unofficial First-Mate to Luffy.

The most important bond Usopp had witnessed on Sunny was staring at him in the face right this moment. As Usopp perched comfortably against the balcony, sketchbook in hand, he observed the scene unveiling before him with intruding eyes.

* * *

_Poke._

"Nngh- five more minutes..."

_Poke._

"...I said-"

_SHAKE._

"ZORO, WAKE UP!"

Zoro's head pulsed with pain as the loud-mouth's voice rattled through his once resting ears. He cranked one eye open until he had a full view of Luffy's over-enthusiastic facial features.

"You ever heard of personal space?" Zoro grunted, stifling a yawn as he pushed Luffy's face out of his secluded bubble.

"Nope!"

Zoro smirked slightly, but passed this notion off with another grunt.

"Play with me, Zoro!" Luffy whined as tipped back on his heels while crouching next to him.

Zoro just glared at him sleepily before giving up to the yawn he buried a moment ago. The sun was way too hot to be up for Luffy's usual antics. Just the thought of entertaining Luffy for an hour erupted another unexpected yawn from the Marimo head.

"Don't move!"

Zoro obviously did exactly the opposite as he saw Luffy's determined hand heading for his face.

"O-Oi, what the hell ar-"

"Captain's orders, Zoro!" Luffy stated as he grinned innocently at him.

Zoro sighed quietly through his nose as he stilled and allowed Luffy to do whatever the hell he wanted to do with his face. He felt himself stiffen slightly as he felt a gentle brush against the bottom lid of his eye.

"Zoro's tear."

The Marimo glanced down to where Luffy was enthusiastically showing him the tip of his finger. Which a bead of liquid stood on.

"Make a wish Zoro."

Silence.

"...Luffy, you're supposed to do that with eyelashes."

Luffy pouted with annoyance as he continued to stare at Zoro's puzzled face.

"Not it's not! It's with tears!"

Zoro almost barked with laughter. The determined look Luffy was radiating as he held out his finger was just too funny.

"You've got to blow the tear, Zoro!"

And too cute.

Zoro felt his cheeks burn slightly as he stared at Luffy's unwavering eyes. Damn, stupid sun.

"W-Wait, I don't have a wish yet." Zoro muttered, as he contemplated on what he should wish for. If he was going to follow with Luffy's silly antics, he might as well do it properly.

"Why not 'to be the world's greatest swordsman'?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Zoro studied the confused look Luffy's face wore before smiling.

"I don't need to wish to be the world's greatest swordsman," Zoro began, never breaking the eye-contact he had with his Captain. "Because I will make it happen."

Luffy mouth parted slightly from the intensity Zoro emitted from that statement. The small smile Zoro wore was genuine, confident but not the least bit arrogant. It was moment's like these Luffy connected with Zoro. They both strived to be the best and to take what most people would deem impossible titles for themselves, but they trusted their own abilities enough to make that dream a reality.

"I know you will, Zoro." Luffy replied, returning the smile.

Zoro didn't like to have a favourite version of Luffy as he found them all spectacular in their own way. But the rare chance to witness Luffy serious but not in a 'I need to kick some guy's ass' mode felt like a privilege, especially when it was directed at him.

"Think of another wish!"

Zoro sighed through his nose again as he thought about what to wish for to keep his Captain happy.

"Don't think too hard, your brain with explode, Zoro!" Luffy giggled as he placed his free hand against Zoro's red tinged forehead.

Grumbles were heard from Zoro's throat as he shook the intruding hand from his face.

"I wish that Curly-Brows will serve us his best food for the whole week, before serving Nami and Robin." Zoro stated, as he pursed his lips over Luffy's finger. He inhaled a large ball of air before releasing it over the tear. But to Zoro's dismay, he didn't get this chance as Luffy's hand smothered his face before he could blow the tear away.

"Zoro, you're doing it wrong!" Luffy huffed and he shielded his finger as if it was a miniature version of his straw hat.

"What the hell, Luffy!?" Zoro managed to splutter as he glared at his Captain, bewildered.

"You're not meant to tell me the wish, Zoro! That way it can't come true!"

"Okay, fine! But you didn't have to mash my face!" Zoro urged while flailing his arms about.

"B-But the tear would have been wasted if you'd used it..." Luffy mumbled, as he glanced to his left while pouting.

Zoro reached up to massage his temples before a headache nested in his brain.

"Okay, fine, fine. I've made the wish in my head now."

"No Zoro! You can't use the same one, I already know about it!" Luffy exclaimed, urging Zoro to come up with a new wish from the rekindled determination gleaming in his eyes.

"...Agh, fine!"

Zoro didn't know what else to wish for. It was the only thing he could think of that was borderline impossible. And impossible things required wishes didn't they? Maybe he could wish for Sea Witch Nami to not nag him senseless for a week. Better yet he could wish for his debt to her to extinguish into nothing. Yeah, that was a good wish. Because that was practically impossible. Actually, maybe it was too impossible. No wish would ever make Nami forget all the beli he 'supposedly' owed her.

_Sigh._

Maybe he could wish for a summer island for their next landing with Sunny. A normal, sunny island where the log pose would take two weeks to reposition. No drama and no Marines. No pirates apart from their own. Two weeks of heaven. Yeah, I'll wish for that, Zoro contemplated.

"Okay, I've got it." Zoro insisted as he nodded to Luffy.

"Okay, now blow!"

Zoro, for the second time, inhaled like a recently rescued drowning victim and released the air forcefully over the bead that sat impatiently on Luffy's fingertip. The bead exploded into miniature dots of liquid as they disappeared into the crisp air. Zoro exhaled with relief that this drama had finally come to a close.

"Well done, Zoro!" Luffy chanted, gripping him by the shoulders. " What did you wish for!?"

Zoro began his sentence before cutting himself off faster than Wado Ichimonji could.

" YOU JUST SAID that if you knew what I wished for, it wouldn't come true!"

"Did I?" Luffy replied mischievously, a glint appeared in his amused eyes.

"You've succeeding in giving me a headache, you know that?" Zoro complained, as he slumped against the pole he was leaning on before letting an irritating moan escape his lips.

Luffy erupted into laughter as he watched Zoro's face crumple into frustration.

"You're so fun, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned widely at the Marimo.

"And you're not," Zoro retorted, a small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips.

The two sat there in silence, Zoro resting his eyes, and Luffy resting his eyes on Zoro. The Marimo knew this but didn't feel awkward enough to let it bother him. The silence of course could never last too long when the company you had in your presence heeded the name 'Luffy'. Not that he minded. He enjoyed Luffy's voice when he wasn't screaming around Sunny.

"...I was joking by the way. About telling me what you wished for."

"I know you were, Luffy," Zoro replied softly, patting his Captain on the head and ruffling his locks.

Luffy grinned up at him, his teeth catching the sunlight. His grin was like a plague that seeped into Zoro, making him unwillingly return the happiness his Captain beamed from his face. Not that he wouldn't have anyway, but when it comes to Luffy, Zoro just loses control of random parts of his body and it confused the hell out of him. Like he was an auto-mode and he hadn't a say in what he was supposed to do next.

"Your wish will definitely come true!" Luffy nodded encouragingly to himself, and to Zoro. "Just don't tell anyone, and it will come true!"

Luffy rose to his feet and stretched in the most unnatural ways that suited him perfectly. Luffy glanced down to the sleepy Zoro next to his feet and grinned his trademark grin once again.

"Meat." Luffy announced.

Zoro rolled his eyes before adding " Make sure you harass Shitty Cook real good."

"Gotcha Zoro!"

And the snap of rubber was heard, followed by a smash and then trailed the expected curses from Sanji.

Zoro chuckled in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This took ages. Sorry. ;_;**  
**Thanks the reviews! They make me happy!**  
**Also, slight SanUso I guess but you could take it as bromance. I like both. In this it probably won't be more than bromance. Zoro + Usopp bromance shall appear too 'coz I love their interaction. The cowardly and the brave! Ohohoho! And the rest of the crew hasn't made an appearance yet, but next chapter they shall. Probably. **

* * *

"What's that?"

The sudden voice made Usopp jolt wildly, causing him to drop the sketchbook he had been flicking through for the past half an hour.

"U-Uh, nothing!" he stuttered, feeling as though he'd been caught doing something suspicious.

"...You need to chill out more," Sanji replied as he inhaled his handmade poisonous gas clouds. "You're really goddamn jumpy." Putting the cigarette between his lips, the blonde picked up the large book that rested next to Usopp's feet. Sanji glanced sideways at Usopp's troubled face before questioning him again.

"What is this?"

Usopp's fingers fidgeted as Sanji waited patiently for an answer. A slight furrow weaved through his brow as he stared a Usopp in confusion. If that book was something to do with one of his many talents, why didn't he broadcast it to the world like he usually does? He's lied about so many things but when it comes to his real talents, he becomes shy. It baffled Sanji's brain the more he thought about it. But it also made him smile a bit.

"I-It's just some random doodles. Nothing important! Hahaha!" Usopp announced, scratching the back of his head while grinning nervously.

"Can I have a look?"

Usopp's grin dropped as he met the serious stare Sanji gazed at him with. He then stared at his sketchbook with a thoughtful expression.

"You can say no, you know..." Sanji interrupted, as he cocked his curly eyebrow up in amusement.

"Ah! No! You can," Usopp began. "It's just..."

"It's important to you, right?" Sanji smiled, as he flicked his cigarette into the nearby ash tray.

"Yeah... I've had it since I was little."

Sanji lowered himself till he was sat beside Usopp, near the front of Thousand Sunny. He placed the sketchbook on his lap, feeling the leather front cover with piqued interest. It was obviously old, Sanji could tell that much. It was also as thick as a bible. And pretty heavy. It would take an awfully long time to fill one of these up. He stroked the back of the book before slowly opening the large front cover.

Sanji smiled at the first set of drawings in the book. Usopp had obviously drawn these when he was little. One that caught his eye was a drawing of a long nosed woman holding hands with a man with dreadlocks.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah," Usopp replied as he stared at the picture, smiling.

Many of the pages were filled with drawings of imaginary scenes. One featured a massive army with a figure stood proud at the front, with a distinctive long nose.

"My army of fifty thousand men."

Sanji snorted before stumbling upon a drawing of a pretty blonde girl smiling, framed by a window.

"That's Kaya..." Usopp murmured, a reddish hue coating his cheeks.

"Your girlfriend?" Sanji smirked as Usopp spluttered, thinking of something to say.

"N-No!"

Sanji's smirk faded as he passed more of Usopp's drawings. There was a lot of Going Merry and different landmarks they'd visited. There were a few of Alabasta and Vivi, and more drawings of himself and the others. Skypiea, Water 7, Enies Lobby, and Thriller Bark took over many of the pages, as did more of Going Merry.

"This is pretty amazing," Sanji admitted as he scanned the more recent drawings of his fellow crew mates. There was one with just him and Zoro fighting which caused him to scoff. Stupid Marimo head. There was also one with Nami and Robin bathing in their swimsuits. Sanji turned to Usopp before sticking up his thumb and blushing ferociously.

"You're a good man, Usopp."

Usopp laughed at Sanji's comical facial expression.

It pained Sanji to turn the page, but he managed. He'd just have to ask Usopp to look at it again later. As Sanji neared the more recent doodles, he realised that most of them were of the Marimo head. And Luffy. Most of them together. Sanji raised an eyebrow in confusion before questioning Usopp with a stare.

"Uhhh... Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Sanji questioned as he turned another page, only to find Luffy sprawled across Zoro, sleeping.

"Luffy and Zoro!" Usopp urged, waving his hands to emphasise their names.

"What about them?"

"They're... I don't know! Just... When you're bored, just watch them."

"Watch them?" Sanji pulled a face. "Why the hell would I waste my time watching the stupid Marimo head?"

Usopp huffed in frustration. Was it just him? They seemed a little too close to be just Captain and First Mate.

"I dunno… I guess it doesn't matter anyway…" Usopp mumbled, stroking his chin with thought. It wasn't like it was any of his business. He just liked to know things. And when he knew things that others didn't, it made him want to gossip like an old lady on bingo night. There was no solid proof anything was going on between them anyway! Why was he getting in over his head? There was nothing wrong with being touchy-feely. Well, in Luffy's case there wasn't. But it just seemed strange that Zoro rivalled Luffy's behaviour on occasions!

"Earth to Usopp," Sanji said, waving a hand in front of Usopp's blank face.

"Ah, sorry!" Usopp began, shaking his head from useless thoughts. "What's for lunch?"

"Curry." Sanji fished through his trouser pocket to find his trusty packet of cigarettes. "With the fish you caught the other day."

"I can't wait!"

Sanji closed Usopp's sketchbook before narrowing his eyes at the sniper.

"Usopp."

"Hm?"

Silence drifted between the two as Sanji uncharacteristically blushed at the other teen.

"I'll pay you to make more of those… pictures."

Usopp blinked. "What pictures?"

"….You know… _Those _pictures."

Confusion settled on Usopp's features as Sanji become more flustered, his eye shape threatening to take the form of two hearts.

"Wanna be more specifi-" Usopp paused before realising what the Cook meant. "Oh." Nami and Robin.

Amused laughter echoed across the deck.

"I'm serious!" Sanji spat, glaring at the giggling sniper.

"Sorry, sorry," Usopp mumbled while smirking. "I've got a better idea."

Sanji cocked an eyebrow as Usopp's eyes gleamed with determination.

"I'll paint you whatever you want but in return," Usopp paused as he scratched the back of his head. "You've gotta treat me the same as Nami and Robin!"

Sanji's eyes widened before his face settled into a deadpan look.

"…You want me to call you Usopp-chwan?"

The sniper choked while his cheeks flared red.

"N-No! I mean, you always treat them as if they're royalty right?"

"Of course. They're ladies."

"And you always serve them first! And bring their drinks to them!"

"…So you basically want me to treat you better?"

Usopp brought his finger to rest on his lips in thought. "I-I guess so."

Awkward silence passed the two as Sanji sucked on his cigarette.

"I can do that."

A grin broke on Usopp's face while watching Sanji flick the remains of his cigarette into the ashtray.

"So," the Sniper began as he held out his hand to Sanji. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Food! Food! Foodfoodfoodfood!"

The twitch in Sanji's eyebrow was frantically trying to calm down and the constant ringing of the obnoxious voice was starting to piss him off. Actually, as soon as Luffy's mouth opened he became irritated. Although he respected him as his Captain, he really couldn't put up with the boy screaming down his ears.

"Luffy, get the fuck out of my kitchen!" the Cook seethed. He hated it when people barged into his area without consent that the food was prepped and ready.

Luffy pouted as he watched a raging Sanji point aggressively towards the exit. It wasn't his fault! Sanji said the food would be ready within the hour! Surely he'd be finished already. I mean, it had already been at least 59 minutes.

"Luffy, I said the food would be ready in an hour _5 minutes ago_."

"But…"

"No buts. Get out."

Luffy hung his head in disappointment as he sulked off towards the exit. Okay, maybe he had exaggerated slightly, but there was no way only 5 minutes had passed. There was just no way! His slouched figure paused as Luffy glanced back at Sanji, puppy eyes innocently pleading for food.

"Sanji…"

"Out."

Luffy patted his empty stomach with exasperation. _"Sanji…"_

A foot suddenly collided with Luffy's back. Distracted by the growls of his TARDIS belly, the rubber boy soared through the exit before colliding with something hard.

"If you come back early, you won't be eating SHIT ALL!" Sanji roared, slamming the door with aggression.

Time ticked by as Luffy sprawled across the ground, cradling his grumbling belly. He knew he was being a nuisance but did he really have to kick him? Luffy pouted as he shifted uncomfortably on the deck. He felt something lumpy beneath him but before he could investigate, an irritated voice brushed against the nape of his neck.

"You moving anytime soon?"

Luffy's face filled with confusion. With a swift turn of his head, the rubber boy met with the side of Zoro's faintly pink cheek.

"…Zoro?"

The swordsman grunted uncomfortably, mostly due to how close their faces were. Not that Luffy seemed to notice.

Luffy's confused demeanour slowly morphed into comical irritation. "Zoro! What are you doing!?"

"Eh!?"

"Weirdo! What are you doing underneath me!"

A pulsing vein protruded from Zoro's forehead as he glared into the rubber boy's eyes. "What the hell do you think, Luffy!?"

"…You tell me!"

Zoro ground his teeth together, baffled by the situation he was in. There he was, innocently walking to the Crow's Nest for a nap before he was pelted to the ground by his rubber Captain! His position wasn't helping him calm down either! Luffy's face was inches away from his own, and his whole body was pressed up against his. Why the hell did his face feel so hot!?

"You crashed into me! This is your fault!"

Luffy blinked, processing what Zoro had said.

"Oh. Sorry!" The Captain grinned, his rapid change in personality caused Zoro to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy began, staring at Zoro's face. "Why are your cheeks red?"

The swordsman flushed even more, crimson clearly stood out from his usually tanned face.

"Luffy, _get the hell off of me!"_Zoro felt a slight twang of panic echo throughout his system. He didn't know why he felt so hot all of a sudden, but he didn't like it. Well, in a way he did, but he also disliked that fact as well. He was known for being able to control his emotions but when it came to his Captain, it was like all of his meditation training jumped off deck.

"No! I give the orders, Zoro!"

Zoro sighed with irritation as he pulled a face, cursing that he didn't have the heart to push the rubber boy off. It wasn't like he enjoyed Luffy planked on top of him. Ha, no way.

* * *

**Okay, it ended weird in my eyes, I wrote the next bit but it's 6am and I haven't gone to bed yet and I've got work later, AHHHHH.**  
**So the next one should be up ALOT quicker than this seeing as I've already started it. Ey, ey, ey. Also ain't proof read. Oh well. *pro***

**The Mad Reviewer: I have no idea, but I changed it to TARDIS just for you. xD**

*

**Spare a review, you beautiful person you? *u***


	3. Chapter 3

**Super late, I apologise. That's the best I got. LOL. I tried to make it longer this time... slightly.. Oh well.  
****Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I promise they'll be at the island soon.. it'll all kick off there and shit. Ive got an idea, yo.**

* * *

As bare feet making a distinctive sticking noise against the deck, Usopp headed towards the kitchen with new determination. He felt quite uplifted since he made that arrangement with Sanji. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the other's faces when the Cook served him the first meal. And all Sanji wanted in return were a few paintings to satisfy his pervy desires. Usopp snorted.

And then fell quiet.

"Luffy, _get the hell off of me!"_

"No! I give the orders, Zoro!"

The sniper blinked as he processed the scene before him. Luffy sprawled across Zoro, a few feet away from the kitchen door. A very red-faced Zoro, he might add. Wait, Zoro was blushing!? Usopp stroked his chin as he observed the scene. There definitely must be something going on. Why the heck would Luffy be determined to stay on top of Zoro? Then again, he was the most stubborn person he'd ever met. He was also pretty oblivious to reality. But why would Zoro be blushing like that? There was definitely something going on with Zoro in any case. He could have easily pushed the rubber boy off.

Zoro finally noticed the Sniper after a moment of awkward silence. Violently, he shoved Luffy from his body before hastily returning to his feet. The reddish hue stubbornly lingered on the swordsman's cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Uh," Usopp began, supressing a grin. "Am I interrupting something?"

"_No!"_

Luffy scowled slightly at having been shoved but immediately forgot the incident when he came face-to-face with Usopp.

"Usopp!" he barked, grinning widely at him.

"Hey," he started before ogling Zoro with suspicious eyes. The swordsman seemed to have finally gathered his composure as there was no trace of embarrassment left on his face, and he retaliated with a glare with double the force.

"Sanji won't let me in," Luffy pouted, eyes downcast as if some tragic news rapidly hit him in the gut.

Usopp snorted before smiling knowingly at Luffy. "He never lets anyone in while he's cooking, Luffy. Don't take it to heart."

He certainly didn't mention that Luffy was probably banned from the kitchen apart from lunch time. He didn't want to break his Captain's heart.

"I bet he lets Nami and Robin in," Zoro mumbled under his breath. "Stupid love-cook."

"They've never tried I don't think," he replied. "Chicks or not, he'd be wary of anyone in his kitchen when he wants to be alone."

Zoro's sceptical eyes searched Usopp's face. Nervousness was an understatement. "…And how do you know that?"

"Usopp knows everything, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed sharply before patting the swordsman on the shoulder. "I know, the presence of a genius is scary! But it's ok Zoro! He's even friends with Sogeking…" he trailed off in a whisper before staring at Usopp with genuine admiration.

"I-It's true! Me and Sogeking once ruled West Blue together! We took down a giant dragon, the only one seen in centuries!" Usopp laughed nervously but continued to blabber on as Luffy jumped up and down with excitement.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted, the past conversation completely forgotten.

"Haha, well… what can I say?"

"The truth."

Usopp frowned at Zoro, thankful that Luffy was too absorbed in glorifying Usopp's story.

"What were you doing, anyway?" Zoro questioned before scrunching his eyes tight and yawning.

The look on Usopp's face suddenly fell contemplative. They basically just had an entire conversation on how Sanji refuses to let anyone in the kitchen during his cooking process, so telling Zoro that he was about to pay Sanji a visit might suddenly seem extremely bizarre. That, and he was 95% sure Sanji would tell him to piss off.

"N-Nothing!"

Zoro's stare loitered on his face before he closed his eyes tiredly. "…Whatever…"

"Were you going to see Sanji too?" Luffy asked with a grin.

Usopp was sure he replied with a solid 'no' but apparently his throat decided to fall out with him. Zoro's brow clenched together in confusion as he tried to decipher Usopp's babble.

"I'm gonna guess yes!" Luffy laughed as he pulled cheekily on Usopp's tomato stained face.

"O-Oi, let go!"

"Nope," Luffy bluntly said, pinching Usopp's cheek even harder while trying to supress a laugh.

Zoro caught Luffy's eye before smirking. "He'll let go when you tell us why you're going to see the love-cook."

"I-"

"And I know when you're lying."

Usopp grumbled while frowning at the swordsman. He could feel a bead of sweat slide down the free side of his face, which Zoro didn't miss. Damnit.

_Crap, what should I say?_

"I-I… urr…"

The solid grip on his cheek pulled harder which caused Usopp to grimace. He didn't even have a proper reason. He just wanted to go and see Sanji. Was that such a crime? He was getting punished for trying to pay a visit to his friend! Granted, Sanji probably wouldn't want to see him either. Though he thought the deal they made would be a great excuse to see him. They have a special bond now. Sort of. Like spies. They were undercover pirates, trading paintings for the top spot on Sanji's list. Or maybe he was reading too much into it.

"I-I was just… going to see what was for lunch," Usopp stuttered, apprehensively flashing a toothy grin to the pair. They both looked at each other and shared a doubtful feeling between each other. And that was when Usopp had a moment of brilliance. His once hesitant grin morphed into one of complete confidence.

_Zoro's trying to pry into my friendship with Sanji when he's frickin' in love with Luffy! What an idiot! He doesn't even know it himself!_

Usopp restrained a laugh as Zoro glared at him for the umpteenth time that day, not pleased with the mood change in the younger man.

"You think Sanji would let you in his kitchen? And not any of us?"

His blackmailing voice subdued for a moment as he considered what Zoro had said.

_No._

"Yes."

The swordsman narrowed his eyes distrustfully while Luffy exclaimed many '_Ooh', 'Ahh'_ and _'__No way's._

"Bullshit."

Usopp let out a disgruntled huff before ripping Luffy's grip from his face. Which stung like a bitch. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes but he kept his confident demeanour. He was proud.

His confidence reached his peak when he replied with "Shut it, M-Marimo! I'll show you!" From that moment on, his confidence was like it never existed. Here stood a knee-knocking, skinny sling shooter who just Sanji-style insulted the world's future strongest swordsman.

"Did you just say Marimo?" Luffy blurted out, his grin spreading even wider.

Zoro had daggers projecting from his eyes which only increased tenfold when Luffy burst into a fit of giggles, rolling on the floor.

"Luffy, shut up!" Zoro growled before grabbing Usopp tightly by his shoulder and roughly leading him to the front of the kitchen.

"Show us then, almighty Sogeking," Zoro said sarcastically, ignoring the stunned reaction from his Captain.

"Sogeking!?" Luffy cried desperately. "Where Zoro!? Where!?"

Usopp's face went slack with defeat. What had he gotten himself into? He should have done a complete 180 degree back up when he encountered their little 'love scuffle' earlier. This is karma for prying into other people's private lives. Now he was about to be humiliatingly shot down by Sanji while Zoro and Luffy watched with amusement. He'd have to leave the crew, head hanging in shame. Maybe find Kaya and have little long-nosed babies on a remote island and live till he died of old age.

A few moments pass, his fist cowering each time he raised his hand to knock on the Cook's door. Unfortunately because he had the best nakama across the mighty Seas, Luffy generously banged on the door for him while simultaneously hiding around the corner with Zoro.

_Shit._

_Shit… ShitShitShit._

_What am I doing? What should I say?_

_OH CRAP. PLEASE DON'T OPEN. I'M NOT READY. OH GO-_

The door swung open to reveal a grouchy looking Sanji with a ladle in-between his teeth and a pair of kitchen knives occupying his hands.

"Luffy, fuck o-" Sanji began before realisation hit him. "Oh... Usopp…"

"Uh… Hey!"

Silence ticked by while Usopp's panic multiplied. The lone curly eyebrow on Sanji's head arched in curiosity and annoyance as he stared at the younger, fidgety boy.

"…You gonna keep me waiting?"

"Urm… I-I was just wondering…" _Come on, Usopp, you can do this. Sanji's nice to you. Well, he's supposed to be now. _"About… you know… uh…" _No! Don't say that you idiot! Zoro and Luffy are right around the corner!_

"Our… proposition?" Sanji offered, his eyes staring at Usopp peculiarly.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Usopp chirped, but inwardly hit himself on the head with a real 10 ton hammer over and over again.

"You're acting strange."

"No!" Usopp replied all but too quickly. "I was just reminding you… uh… you know… in case you forget. Or something."

Sanji's only visible eye twitched with irritation while his throat let out a small growl. "I haven't god-damn forgot! Who do you think I am!?"

"S-Sorry!"

Usopp span away from the door as fast as his legs could take him before sprinting away to anywhere but the kitchen. He could feel Sanji's perplexed glare burn his skull as he scampered away, making him feel more inadequate than normal. Can't he just do something right for once? He reached his docking chambers before climbing into his hammock and hid from the world. That was, till Sanji called the crew for lunch. He wasn't sure if he was anticipating this particular meal, or completely petrified of it.

Only time will tell.

* * *

Usopp skittishly sat across the kitchen table, opposite a very red-faced Sanji. Had he not known the cause of Sanji's sudden uneasiness, he would have assumed the usual: Either he engaged in one of his infinitive fights with Zoro or Luffy had bombarded him with the usual demand for _'FOOD!'__._

Fortunately, he did know the reason. Well, he assumed he knew anyway. He could pretty much pinpoint and describe every one of Sanji's mood swings. Not that Sanji was a special case to him, Usopp was just particularly observant. Sanji's personality was probably the most prominent to him when compared with the rest of the crew, partly due to the amount of time he spend around the Cook. His current mood didn't seem angry in the sense of _'I wanna kick the shit out of the next man who pisses me off' _but more of a subtle anger. An uneasy vibe emitted from the older man and he could almost identify a hint of nervousness within his furrowed features which Usopp found quite fascinating. Since when did Sanji develop a case of the jitters? He probably didn't help his case when he appeared at his door half an hour ago sprouting random nonsense to the Cook. He probably thought he was off his rocker. Either way, Sanji still had to hold his end of the deal.

Usopp suddenly broke from his unusual study of the Cook due to a large, rubber hand obscuring his oh-so-very important vision.

"Earth to Usopp!"

The Sniper blinked with confusion as he suddenly focused on the group of people surrounding him.

_Crap._

Every one of his nakama eyed him curiously, many eyebrows arched from the intense look he obliviously directed at Sanji.

"I-I… uh.. I.."

Usopp's cheek's burned from the unintentional attention. As did Sanji's when many inquisitive heads switched to stare at him instead.

"Would you stop staring at me like I'm a frickin' zoo animal!?" the Cook spat at the group, avoiding all eye contact.

Zoro grumbled murmurs under his breath which failed to go unnoticed by Sanji.

"What the fuck did you just say, moss head!?"

Before the swordsman could retaliate, Nami glared daggers towards the both of them before slamming her palm down on the large table, earning a very satisfying _BANG._

"Shut up, the both of you!"

Zoro seemed to roll his eyes while Sanji shrank back into his earlier unusual state. That, plus a few swoons and heart eyes.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan!"

It was Nami's turn to roll her eyes before she sighed heavily. She swore the drama on Thousand Sunny was more dangerous to her wellbeing than the mischief she found herself as a pirate. And that was a bold internal statement considering the amount of life and death situations she and her crew found themselves in.

Sanji relaxed a little before catching Usopp's fidgety eyes. The Sniper still held that bright red blush across his face that apparently refused to vanish.

Serves him right.

Sanji directed a scowl at the younger man that seemed to say _'If I catch you staring at me like that again I'll fucking cook you!'__,_but he didn't mean it. A surge of guilt sparked through him when Usopp flinched and looked away.

"Sanji! Food! Food!"

_Ah, damnit._

Sanji was seriously pumped after he'd made that deal with Usopp. The long-nosed man had to become his number one priority and in exchange he could request Nami and Robin art. All for himself. Usopp's skill and their beauty, he couldn't even fathom what Usopp would create.

_Couldn't be any better than the real thing though can it?_

Despite his enthusiasm, he regretted agreeing to it so abruptly. He was supposed to serve Usopp first. The first cocktail. The first meal. The first dessert. The first everything. Any leftovers, he was supposed to offer them to Usopp. _Then _Nami and Robin. The whole thought of it baffled him. He reluctantly agreed to himself that he could have probably treated Usopp a little better instead of scolding him for attempting to pick at the leftovers, but he had a good reason to! They were for his ladies! And now they were going to hate him which left him feeling mortified. He was basically trading real women for paintings!

Sanji slowly got up from the table, back facing the anticipating looks of the crew. The curry he had been making seemed to have simmered to perfection and the cocktails were now the perfect temperature to serve. A delicate finger stroked one of the long glasses as his jaw clenched with nerves.

_Why the hell am I so nervous about this?_

_Stop being such a god-damn wimp!_

The Cook straightened his back before gently balancing the cocktails on a large silver plate. He glanced at his nakama who were all seemingly distracted by Luffy and Chopper's attempted antics of trying to poke Zoro awake. Well, all but Usopp.

Sanji arched his curly brow in question while Usopp replied with a shy smile. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the innocent action before relaxing when Usopp broke eye contact. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, Sanji slowly approached his nakama, subtly heading in Usopp's direction. Not that this wouldn't go unnoticed by Nami as she was unfortunately sat the furthest away from the long-nosed man. He could feel her stare questioningly at the back of his head as he lowered the platter next to Usopp for him to pick the first cocktail. In fact, he could feel the force of all their stares but he refused to lift up his head.

"Thank you, Sanji," Usopp beamed, grinning widely at the Cook. He was glad Usopp was pleased in any case, even if he was dying on the inside. Though that innocent grin Usopp presented softened the blow to his ego slightly. And although it took all of his effort to remain stoic, a small smile peeked through his exterior.

Usopp continued to smile smugly as Sanji headed towards Nami and Robin, unable to shake the giddy expression from his face. Nami looked perplexed and slightly annoyed, mainly due to the pompous smirk he aimed at her. Robin's brow rose up in amusement, smiling politely like usual.

Sanji directed an apologetic stare at Nami, who murmured a quiet _'Thank you, Sanji-kun' _before chugging the whole glass in one. Her distant reply made him wince slightly before he turned to Robin who smiled at him with curious eyes.

"Me next, Sanji!" Luffy yelled, eyes blazed over with excitement.

"You can god-damn wait!"

Luffy retreated with a pout and sat back into his original seat next to Zoro who was half-conscious. Eventually, Sanji finished serving all the cocktails and purposely left the Moss head last. Not that Zoro noticed.

"Oh!" Luffy announced loudly before laughing without explanation. "You'll never guess what Usopp called Zoro today!"

Zoro responded by elbowing the boy in the ribs, but this seemingly didn't affect his bold statement in the slighted. Usopp on the other hand wanted to cry.

"He called him Marimo!" Luffy stared expectantly at everyone as if he just told the greatest joke in the world. Despite his lack of reaction he burst into fits of giggles, oblivious to Zoro and Usopp's clear discomfort.

Sanji on the other hand smirked widely. "Looks like he was trained up properly."

"You wanna go at it, huh!?" Zoro spat, clearly aggravated.

"Holy crap!" the Cook began. "I didn't know moss could talk!"

Luffy had to physically restrain Zoro by wrapping his rubber arms around his body multiple times before his steam vanished.

Usopp could see the clear rage in Nami's face. One more work out of the two and she'd lose it, he could tell that much. Apparently Sanji could too because he completely ignored Zoro for the rest of the night. Usopp sighed while sipping on his cocktail, before accidently catching Sanji's eye again. This time, the Cook didn't seem angry at him in the slightest. In fact, he even smiled at him before giving him a thumbs up. Usopp in return smiled largely like a kid who just found a secret cookie jar.

_I guess this day didn't end up completely disastrous._

* * *

**Haven't proof read, it's 5am, I have Psych in 4 hours and I haven't done an essay for it. Balls.  
Yay for no sleep! Peace out.  
If this chapter is shit, I am sorry. Hahaha :P I'm trying to keep them in character.. but I sorta drifted at the end coz I keep nodding off. OH WELL  
More Zoro and Luffy nx chapter.. this one was mostly Usopp and Sanji... it wasn't going to be but when I write Usopp's POV I can't stop LOL**


End file.
